1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ear coverings and more specifically it relates to an ear held earmuff held to the ear by a fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ear coverings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include a pair of earmuffs attached to an adjustable headband and worn to protect against the cold. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.